


午夜与小警察

by johnnyvenn



Category: Sea of Love(1989)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Fetish, M/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character, POV First Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Urination, 不管反正存档用, 变态文学, 梦男文学？, 随便写写感觉很烂
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyvenn/pseuds/johnnyvenn
Summary: *我的变态xp集锦，可能会有点不适，毕竟是给自己解压用的*梦男文学，没什么文化的样子*康康《午夜惊情》吧，比我写的要黄
Relationships: Frank Keller/Killer
Kudos: 3





	午夜与小警察

我当然会回到现场。

残留着“作品”的空间有着迷人的吸引力，在短时间内，艺术家怎么舍得离开？或许在下个完成以后，它的吸引力就有所削弱，可这是我的第一次啊！无论以后有什么成就，第一次永远有独特的意义，永远是最新奇的体验。回到现场也是虚荣心作怪，渴望有人赏识。虽然我在这一方面还是新手，但“作品”被看见的经历是谁也无法拒绝的。只要有人看，就算某种程度的成功。在事情刚刚开始的时候，我允许虚荣心只在狭窄的范围内膨胀。

第一个发现的是住在隔壁的女士，被转了一整夜的“爱之海”吵醒，怒意在半睡半醒之间最为明显。只可惜这位女士还没来得及表达“邻里友好准则”，床上那具有点发臭的尸体就突兀地横亘在她眼前。她倒是没有多么害怕，毕竟屁股光溜溜的滑稽光景极大削弱了凶杀现场的恐怖感——这也是我的一个小小创意，尖叫太俗套了，我的作品不需要这个。

没过多久，几个傻乎乎的警察闯进房间，没头没脑地转圈、抽烟、聊天、乱摸……两个看上去有点头脑的警察随后赶到，把一屋子无关人士请了出去。我应该不算无关人士吧。一高一矮两个警察，心不在焉地勘察现场，戴着手套。真没劲，他们拿走了烟灰缸里的烟嘴，声称现场有清晰完整的DNA痕迹。

一开始有人来我是很开心的，人们谈论死者有多么风流，多么愚蠢，多么可笑。都是死者、死者、死者，好像跟我没有任何关系。可是就连死者的讨论也仅仅是进行了一小会儿，接着人们就在这间有点发臭的房间里谈论起酒吧、地毯、发型和前妻……你可以想象我有多失落吗？我辛辛苦苦的设计，我自鸣得意的作品，原来都是一厢情愿，甚至连报纸都不愿多写两行！在第七版，左边，一个纸杯底大小的方框：某月某日某时某分，某房间发生一起枪击案，死者34岁，生前如何。唯一与我有关的大概就是“枪击案”三个字。

没关系，我只能安慰，这不过是第一起。

入夜，尸体已被运走，只有床垫上小小一滩褐红色的血迹还能暗示发生过什么。或者，一个初潮袭来的姑娘也能办到。我没有离开，想等味道彻底消失再走。就算没人在意，至少我自己还没欣赏够。

门口有动静，我听见开门的声音。有个晃晃悠悠的身影摸索进来，带进一股室外的冰凉空气，还有丝丝酒气。兴奋感隐隐袭来，任何光顾此地的人，都让我兴奋异常，尤其是现在这个夜深人静的时刻。房间里的灯闪了两下照满全屋，我看清了来者——竟然是白天来过的那个警察！

他是来重审现场的吗？他觉得这个案子值得熬夜吗？他看出我的小小心思了吗？一瞬间，我被一种澎湃的喜悦包围，虽然不太恰当，但我感觉似乎遇到了知音。

他在客厅站了几分钟，径直走向床垫——那一滩月经之血没给他多少困扰——他连看都不看，扑通一下倒了上去。

酒气变得更浓。

看着他缓缓合上双眼，两手摊开，呼吸平稳，我以为他睡着了。就在我感觉无聊准备离开的时候，听见小警察低声咕哝了一句，“哦，管他的呢。”

似乎不是随意闯进来醒酒的，我对他的来意猜测失误，于是决定再观察一会儿。

我看见他抬起手搁在肚子上，气球一样起起伏伏，他的呼吸变急促了。温暖的灯光在他抖动的眼皮上流动，他舔了舔嘴唇，睁开眼睛。“管他的，去他妈的。”又一声模糊的自言自语，好像下定决心似的，他重复着刚才的句子。然后，在焦急的呼吸声中，他扯出塞在裤子里的衬衫下摆，一只手从缝隙里钻了进去。隔着衣服，我也能看见胸前手的形状，他在抚摸自己的胸膛。

他一边抚摸一边颤抖，小心谨慎地应对着性快感的刺激。我也跟着紧张起来，艰难生涩地吞下口水，把手心里的汗擦在裤子上。

在这种情景下，我不用闻也能探测到浓浓的情欲气息。小警察下一步要做什么不言而喻，大脑飞速略过无数个熟悉的细节，直接来到一个理智模糊的终点。在我的想象，或者他的想象中，最终的画面频频闪烁，怎么丑陋怎么来，整张脸一定是疯癫而痴狂，整个身体一定是神经质地颤抖。一个非人的颠覆性画面，比僵直的尸体还要恐怖得多，却更加迷人，因为这是通往死亡的最后一步。

他肯定很长时间没有抚摸过自己了，我猜，至少两个星期。然而，从他肉感的身体可以得知，欲望一直深深埋伏着，不打算清除也没想掩饰。看得出来，他很寂寞，恨不得每天都发泄 。是什么绊住了脚？从衣服的褶皱来看，他是独居，那应该自由地释放才是；或者，独居才是问题所在，他在寂寞中打不出飞机。

想到这里，我情不自禁地感慨起来，相比那个空荡荡的单身公寓，这个空间甚至有点拥挤。哦，对了，他根本不知道我的存在。理论上现在还是独自一人，怎么也说不上“拥挤”。我用力按了按嘴唇，害怕不小心喊出来，内心却在尖叫——是我制造的凶杀案给了他生理上的刺激！他在享受我的作品！

我怎么能忘了心理学家擅自给我们这类人划定的“规范”？！你必须是个性变态，无法从性爱中获取快感，只能凭借回到凶杀现场满足性的需求。多数情况下警察会从犯罪现场提取到嫌疑人的精液，似乎也证实了这一点。不必牵扯到我，前面说了，我是个新手，还没从这里面发现性的召唤。或许下一次吧。

这个小警察是怎么回事？他比我还熟悉嫌疑人的心理范式，甚至身体力行起来。啊，真有意思。

“ 嗯……”他没忍住，对我的思考表示赞同。我把视线聚焦起来才发现，根本不是这么回事。他哪里有时间听我废话，正挤着自己的奶子，玩那两颗充血涨大的颗粒，看他闭着眼睛沉浸其中，估计整个人都尽力朝快感处钻研，他的脑子企图把自己操上西天，和我一点关系都没有。

拉下裤子拉链的时候，我注意到他有点犹豫，毕竟，撸管可比玩奶子隆重多了，他想停下来缓一缓也很正常。

“ 我他妈在干什么？”他小声咒骂，听起来像小孩子第一次学会使用脏话。“不，不能这样。”

可是，他的勃起连我都看得一清二楚，能停下来才有鬼。这么好的环境，这么汹涌的情欲，你真的能拒绝吗？

很显然，不能。小警察一鼓作气把裤子连同内裤一起脱到脚踝，把上衣也撩了起来。没错，这里没有别人，请尽情享受。从我这个角度，他的大腿根、阴茎、蛋囊、被挤扁的屁股、缝隙深处的小孔、肿胀的乳房、挺立的乳头，尽收眼底，他大大方方敞着腿，打算给我来一套漂亮的表演。

一股酒气从他大张的嘴中喷出，而大张的双腿之间散发着的是腥臊味，同时拱着我的鼻子。他绷着上半身，把头抬起一点来，我正好能看见他的眼睛——瞳孔涣散，眼角闪烁着泪水，充满深情地看着自己硬挺在小腹上的阴茎。他快速地让阴茎往蛋囊上撞，在啪啪的声音间隙，我听见他哼哼唧唧的呻吟。他挺爱发出声音的，不像我，即便高潮也可以完全悄无声息。他全身的皮肤都处在极度敏感的粉红色之中，即使是一阵凉风，也犹如柔情爱抚，让他颤抖连连。一只手伸进屁股缝里，来回摩挲。他用口水湿了湿，就想往里戳。姿势不对，他只好稍微抬高脚，让括约肌放松，再往里戳。他喝茫了，大概是不知道自己在干什么。屁眼的位置太靠后，他能够得着吗？仅仅塞了一根手指，他就停止不动了，正如我想的一样，这个姿势太费劲，更何况他现在醉醺醺的，四肢无力。

即使只有一根手指，他也很满足，好像只要后面填上东西，就能给他刺激。管他是什么东西，是深是浅，动还是不动，他一一吞下。没过多久，他就承受不住地叫唤起来，像个哭哭啼啼的小女孩。他屁股收紧，大腿两边的肌肉隆起，整个胸膛红成一片，全身都硬邦邦地蜷缩起来。高潮给了他重重一击，我猜他射了不少。

他保持手指插屁眼的扭曲姿势睡了一会，我依然不舍得离开。这会我才明白，有了他，这个作品才算完整，我不知道今晚的经历保存在大脑的哪个位置，但肯定与别的记忆区分开来，为一次谋杀积蓄力量。天快亮的时候他才捂着脑袋醒来，厌恶地看着自己那根手指，在房间里寻找毛巾之类的东西擦拭，可惜一无所获。他只好提起裤子离开。我跟着走出了房间，没有追上他。因为我得抓紧时间，下一件作品即将呈现。

枪其实没什么意思，我也不喜欢。谁叫这东西效率高，不废话，用起来顺手。只需要不到一秒的时间，创造出耳朵后面的一个红色小孔，作品就完成了。唯一有点麻烦的是，光着屁股屎尿横流的画面令人血脉贲张，我总是忍不住在臭气中射出来。处理自己的东西花费了不少时间。希望下次能找到喜剧效果和色情效果中和的办法。

第二次回到现场，没见着小警察，这会换了个大块头的胖子。我对警察们几乎一无所知，不过旁听现场办案还是有好处的，原来小警察是曼哈顿的，皇后这块不归他管。

虽然有点遗憾，却也没影响我再接再厉，继续创造。

第三回，我们又见面了。他跟上次的胖子一起进来。小警察看上去垂头丧气的，没什么精神。戴橡胶手套的时候骂骂咧咧，冲尸体发脾气。他眼睛下面积攒着紫黑色的阴影，眼角布满血丝。看来失眠是小警察的好伙伴。谁都能看出他眼睛里的欲求不满，怎么，回家还是释放不出来吗？可是他也没去那个房间，我一直留意着他的动向，家、警局、酒吧，乏味得可怜。为什么要压抑自己呢？我真想跟他分享经验，教导他该如何正视欲望，合理宣泄——如果耳朵后面一个小红点能有利于身心健康，那也是合理的。

我听见胖子叫他弗兰克，好名字，很适合做我的下一具尸体。但是枪杀对他来说有点浪费，我还没想好。

小警察听见自己的名字眼睛一亮，我都没发现他清醒状态的眼睛是明亮动人的，让我非常着迷。在我的系列作品中呆着可能让他有点尴尬，即便酒精抹去了那晚大部分的记忆，我相信他的身体还记得。我注意到刚一进屋他的脸就微微发红。一些零碎的回忆涌入，性的味道无处不在，他肯定费了好大力气才集中注意，听那个胖子的分析。

他盯着胖子，舔了舔嘴唇。他在想什么总是那么明显。人类的脂肪最是温柔可亲，他眼神移向胖子的肚子，咽了咽口水。想象着巨大的，柔软的，厚重的脂肪，将他压在身下，重量捏痛了他的骨骼，空气从他挤扁的肺部飞速逃离。他被白花花的脂肪团团围住，无处可逃。在搬动尸体的空档，他偷偷地迅速瞟了几眼他的下体，那里是不是也同样肥大、夸张，能不能把他后面扩张到合不拢的地步？临走时，我看见他两瓣屁股紧了紧，好像那胖子的精液射了他满满一肚子，怎么都夹不住，流淌出来，沾湿了脚踝。

那个时候，一个清晰的想法钻进来：他不会在犯罪现场操自己了，永远不会。我也瞬间失去了重返现场的乐趣，转为追踪我的新目标，弗兰克·凯勒。

弗兰克的公寓面积不大，进来之前我仅从他潦草的着装判断，还以为家里会很凌乱。实际上，屋子里还算整洁。灯下的小茶几上堆满酒瓶，几个脏酒杯从水槽里溢出来，露着沾有唇印的杯口。难道小警察带女人回来过？我捏起酒杯，闻了闻上面的口红，确实有陌生女人的味道。沙发上堆着几本杂志，我翻了翻，随手丢掉。卧室里倒是有点单身公寓的样子，一把椅子上乱七八糟的东西堆得老高，我似乎能看见小警察迟到之前从椅子上随便抽一根领带胡乱系上的样子。床上两个枕头东倒西歪，几乎与床垫融为一体，根本看不出枕头的原始面貌。我摸了摸床单，还有温度，不知道是不是他的。枕头上有几根黑白相间的碎发，我掀开被子，发现里面有一条白色的内裤。我的心跳突然变得沉重起来，几乎能用耳朵感受到。手心又开始出汗，不得不在裤子上擦了又擦。这不是一条干净的内裤，所以我的反应更加强烈。我哆哆嗦嗦地捡起来，发现上面还粘着一根蜷曲的毛发。

这下，连指尖也能感觉到剧烈的心跳。我几乎颤抖得支撑不住，眼看就要晕倒在地。

从打开的窗户外面，传来脚步声，听上去非常熟悉。他回来了！没办法，我必须赶紧离开。可是双脚仿佛陷入泥潭，怎么也拽不出来。我的眼前一片模糊，耳朵里犹如大轰炸。被他看见我闻着他的内裤，不是更色情吗？我多想看看他脸上的表情啊！很快，我听到电梯迟缓上行的声音，停顿，到达，开启。他向我走来。还是快走吧，现在被他抓到可不行。清醒的思维又回归大脑，我丢下内裤，狼狈而逃。消防梯上的鸽子受到惊吓，惊慌失措地拍打着翅膀。

跑了好久，我还是双拳紧握，手掌渗出血丝。打开双手，发现一根蜷曲的毛发躺在手心里，像地图上的一条小河。

等午夜时分，我回忆着他那个小屋，所有的细节都无比清晰。我甚至能看到床头摆着一个奖杯，作为一个优秀警察的纪念。虽然在我眼里他还是有点迷糊，但跟那一群蠢蛋同事比起来，算得上机灵。

我不知道闯入他的房间有没有留下痕迹，等我第二次去的时候就会有答案。

看来应该没有引起他的警觉。有时候他出门买烟，连门都不锁。半夜回到家里的时候，十次有八次醉醺醺地找不到钥匙，剩下两次睡在警局。除了警察的工作，他的生活也没什么目标。那个在酒杯上留下口红印的姑娘，再也没跟他来往。如果是我，自然也不愿意整天跟个酒鬼混在一起，我对姑娘们的理智心怀感激。只可怜了我的小警察，他的寂寞该怎么办呢？

有时候我怀疑，醉成这样估计是为了让自己不能勃起，来逃避内心的欲望。

可是，我不会逃避。之前说了，压抑不是我的选择。不管我的身体需要什么，那绝对都是正当的。“是的庭上，追求属于我的自由不是犯罪，因为这利于身心健康。”我已经想好了申诉词。

要选一个夜晚实在太简单了，每一天都很合适。凌晨三点，他从酒吧里出来，两条腿执着地给彼此当绊脚石，他已经将醉酒状态驾驭得游刃有余，怎么晃也摔不倒。路过一棵树，他解开腰带当街撒起尿来，要不是实在喝得太多，尿意和醉意消解了判断力，他不会做这么失礼的事情。总的来说小警察还算彬彬有礼，文明守纪。这一举像是火上浇油，好像他也知道该用什么取悦我似的。一根透明的水柱从顶端倾泻而出，他用手扶着自己，眼神无辜而茫然，好像不明白为什么那里会有水流出来一样。我紧紧跟着，手伸进口袋摸了摸枪。

别误会，是真正的枪。我怎么可能赤手空拳干这种事呢，他毕竟是个警察，就算喝醉了，也知道怎么把一个成年男子从背后撂倒。

我等他关上门，才鬼鬼祟祟爬上去。敲门前抿了抿头发，虽然我知道他不会在意这个，但我还是习惯性地这么做。

门打开，“我见过你！”小警察眼睛直勾勾地看着我，我低估了他的敏捷，只看了一眼，他就认出我来了。

所以我没有说话，只需要在他反应过来之前朝鼻梁挥拳，阻断他的视线，然后把上膛的手枪抵到耳边。

他醉醺醺的身体热量惊人，“你想要什么？”鲜血从鼻孔里流出，鼻梁被我打断了。他张嘴尖叫，血顺着流进嘴里。他看起来像不会涂口红的傻妞。

我沉默着，揪着他的领子把他往床上摔，他试图坐起来反抗，被我提前一步压住腰，固定在床上。

想回击，你最好戒酒。

皮肤隔着衣服贴在一起，我能清晰地感觉到他多次尝试聚拢力量，但都失败了。别乱动，这把手枪不太牢靠。我不想先开个小孔再操屁股，那样有点无聊。

他也能清晰地感受到我的坚硬，抵在他的缝隙中央，蠢蠢欲动。相比后面这把，他更怕头顶那把。渐渐地，他放弃抵抗，缓慢地举起双手，向我投降。

不用投降，我希望他是主动的，就像那晚在带血的床垫上，他向我展示的那样。他不是一直渴求这个吗？我主动上门给了他最想要的，挣扎什么？

一只手注意别扣动扳机，另一只撕烂他的裤子，这可是个精细活。我往鸡巴上涂了点油，就像那些该死的风流绅士。掰开他白花花大腿的时候，他好像呜咽了两声。

我冷静多了。大概是手里多了个伙伴，更有底气了吧。我让他拱起腰，屁股放松，当然是用动作，语言在这里毫无必要。

他终于也来了感觉。我摸着他的肚子，软塌塌的像灌了水的气球。手指按来按去，在上面大弹钢琴。他撅着屁股趴在我身下，仅仅是肚子被揉捏，就起了反应。小警察啊，你到底积攒了多久？是为我准备的吗？

伸舌头品尝他暗黑色的褶皱，舌头刚压上去，他就叫出声。我把鼻尖埋进去，深吸里面的酸涩味道。先用舌头操他，差点让他失控。他摇着头说“拜托”，拜托什么？我停下来，带着疑问看他的眼睛。

“ 拜托，要操就快操！”

那有何难！

温暖，紧致，他的屁眼对我热烈欢迎。我磨了两下，非常不可思议，竟然就要射了。他还沉浸在摆动和叫喊当中，没尽兴。我闭着眼，决定加速。

不知道怎么回事，头上突然一阵剧痛。我松开他的屁股，捂着头滚落下床，阴茎还保持着丑陋的勃起状态。模糊的视线中，小警察挥动着那个奖杯猛击我的头部。血腥味、刺痛、性高潮，一同向我攻击。血遮住了眼睛，我什么也看不见。然后，腰部抽搐一下，我射了出来。与此同时，小警察还是没有放弃对我头部的击打。

他可能清醒了过来，我却陷入高潮后的倦怠，浑身动弹不得，任由处置。打了一会，他夺过我手里的枪。私愤泄完了，他捡起警察的身份。

“ 趴下，双手抱头！”

“ 别乱动！别跟我耍花招！”

我还是看不见，混乱中听见他拨电话的声音。

我不进监狱，绝对不进。

于是我捡起手边的随便什么东西，向电话那边扔去。小警察惊呼一声，扑过来把我按倒。刚才那个很重的东西，我感觉应该砸到他了。因为一股热乎乎的液体淌了我一脖子，是他的血。

我们互相抱着，在地上、墙上、床上翻滚。这个小个警察怎么会有这么大力气？他的手仿佛铁钳，让人挣脱不开。

一晃神，我好像打碎了玻璃，整个屋子离我远去，室外清新的空气，碎玻璃渣刺破天空，凉飕飕的风，逆方向飞舞的墙壁。什么东西接住了我，然后是地面。

最后，我想，没有穿裤子，阴茎还露在外面。他亲手杀了我，我与他将永不分离。


End file.
